


My Dear Heart

by Fanfic_bae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_bae/pseuds/Fanfic_bae
Summary: "Here you are..""..Here I am.."What would it feel like... If the world around you changed... Pulling away from those closest to you, letting them wonder what they did wrong when they didn't need to..Kenma has a secret. A secret even Kuroo never knew. One that he will surely take with him to his grave.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu Characters are not mine. The story and plot are mine.

Kenma had to sit out in their practice game again as he was coughing in the process of drinking his water.

He had sat out multiple times in games before, however, since he was the main setter, it is rare of him to sit out so many times. Though, not everyone noticed, their coach, Nekomata, did. 

It had been a month now 

The coach thought to himself, keeping a close eye on the pampered prince who watched the team play and running back and forth on the court, their shoes squeaking onnthe wooden polished floor as they yelled over each other, tossing and hitting the ball over the net. 

Kenma hadn't been on the court, for no longer than two to three minutes

The pudding haired boy, even though he never loves doing athletic things in his life, ever, had seemingly been falling behind on practice lately. 

The boy had been like this since the start of the month and had excused himself on occasion here and there. None of his teammates thought of this too much, for they know he seems to act like this on other times, which they thought it was fine and it was normal.

He wanted to play, he really did... But he can't. Due to his condition.

They can't know..

He thought to himself as he looked down at his trembling hands that grasped the cold bottle he held in between them.

They MUSTN'T know...

"Kenma!" The captain of the team, Kuroo, called out to him with a smile as he walked over to the setter, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the white towel he picked up on the bench next to Kenma. "You've been sitting out a lot lately!"

He just noticed...

"Don't tell me you're getting lazy on tossing for us, you know we need our setter!" The black haired male went on with his usual grin, before sitting down next to his childhood friend and lover. Everyone is taking a break after an intense practice 3 on 3 match.

Kenma has not said a single word as he continues to fiddle with his bottle in hand.

Kuroo had noticed his action and scoots closer to him, putting his arm around Kenma, only to have the boy stand up and walk away from him without uttering a word.

"Kitten?" Kuroo called with a confused tone in his voice. He had a worried look written all over his face as well as he looks at the others for help.

Of course, Yaku, being the mother of the team, shook his head and mouthed the words:

Let him be, he needs space

That was the same phrase over and over again.

Kenma had actually been avoiding and interacting with anyone, especially with his own teammates and lover.

As much as it pains Kenma to say what he was feeling, he could not bring himself to say anything at all.

This process of repetition went on for many more weeks to come, starting from summer, then to autumn, and now winter...

By this time, Kenma had completely cut off connections from them, he had stopped walking to and from school with Kuroo, he avoided them when they wanted to talk to him, even in practice he didn't utter a word to any of them.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, don't force him." 

Is what Yaku always tells everyone. However, even he was also getting a unsettling feeling. To everyone, they felt Kenma had just ghosted them with no reason in mind at all, yet he talks to their coach, Coach Nekomata wouldn't tell them a thing about what Kenma said to him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Spring came around the corner and Kenma was completely nowhere to be found.

This brought questions to the Nekoma team. Sure there had been times Kenma had skipped practice, whether it'd be on purpose or accident, Kuroo always tells them...

But, Kenma had already stopped walking with Kuroo to school and back home.

Lev couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Why don't we visit him? Maybe he's at home playing his video games!" 

Everyone knows Kenma loves his games, more than anything, which mean he must have lost track of time while playing right? 

They looked at each other, knowing exactly what they should do.

However, they cannot go to his house all at once. Spring tournaments were coming around the corner, which meant training hard to get to the top. Even so, Lev had volunteered to go and check up on Kenma, making an early excuse to their coach to allow him to see Kenma, even if he had to plead in annoyance.

Not even five minutes, Coach Nekomata gave in on Lev's plea and allowed him to leave practice early.

Lev bid his farewell to Yaku and the others before leaving the gym in a hurry, rushing to the clubroom to change into his uniform and headed back out, taking the train to Nerima in the suburbs.

The Russian boy had pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages and sent a message to Kenma, telling him he was on his way to surprise him with a visit.

He waited for a few minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes...

The train doors had opens as Lev arrived at his destination, yet there was still no reply from the pudding Head setter.

"Maybe he's busy playing his games!"

Lev said to himself as he walked out of the train to continue walking all the way to Kenma's house, using the maps as his guide so he wouldn't get lost.

About twenty minutes later, he finally arrived at Kenma's house and put his phone away before walking up the stairs, knocking and ringing the doorbell.

He waited on the porch humming to himself and checking the time on his watch. Lev can't stay for too long since his sister, Alisa, will be making his favorite dish for tonight's dinner and he could not wait. 

The door had opened as he Lev was greeted by Kenma– no– Kenma's mother. She resembled Kenma's appearance, excluding her natural black hair. 

"May I help you?"

She asked as she looked up at the tall boy who stood on her porch. 

"Hello miss Kozume! Is Kenma home?"

Lev asked.

"I'm his teammate from Nekoma, he didn't come to practice today and thought I'd drop by to see him if that would be alright?" 

Miss Kozume stared at the young boy for a moment, her confused face turned to a downhearted look, which leaves Lev confused.

Though...

This interaction was three years ago...


End file.
